


Smoking waters

by folf_world, NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Book lover!Marco, Bottom Marco Bott, Cute Marco Bott, First Time, M/M, Pool Sex, Top Jean Kirstein, bad boy!Jean, film lover!Jean, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: Mina sets Marco up to be in the same place as Jean, in her pool with only the two of them.Both boys bond over the most simmalar things... And themselves.





	

The party was already in full swing by the time Marco arrived. Thankfully Mina answered the door, although she was clearly a little tipsy and way too deep into Party Girl Mode. Marco's hands trembled around the perfectly wrapped gift box in his hands. "Mina you said this was going to be a birthday party," he hissed.  
She burst out laughing as she dragged him through the door.

"It /is/ a birthday party, Marshmallow!"

Marco blushed. She only called him that when she was tipsy (and in Party Girl Mode). "I-I mean you said it was just going to be some friends..."  
His voice could barely be heard over the pounding music that made the whole house shake.

She just cackled. "They are friends!" She pulled him to his side and started pointing. "You know most of them, Sasha, Connie, that built Reiner guy--"

"The football player?"

"Ohhhh yeah~ And there's Annie, the love of my life--"

"That you've never spoken to."

"Tonight that changes!" she declared, her words a little slurred.  
Marco couldn't help but smile at her confidence. She'd probably pass out like she had every other time she'd tried. But maybe the alcohol would help somehow.

Still he couldn't help feeling out of place. Truth be told he didn't talk to these people either... he was used to keeping to himself. "Mina," he murmured, "I don't know... I just don't feel comfortable..."

Mina sighed and smiled at him, for a moment her eyes shined with clarity. "I know, I won't force you. You brought your swimsuit though, right?"

When Marco nodded and gestured to his swim trunks she grinned and did a fist pump in the air. "Yes! My parents are out this weekend so the hot tub is all yours for the taking~ Go on, go have fun! We'll call when it's gift and cake time!"

Marco sighed, begrudgingly letting her push him towards said hot tub. It was in a secluded little shack, probably for a steam room, but it looked comfortable enough. At least he'd had the sense of mind to bring a book.

Marco climbed up the stairs to Mina's large bathroom, it was one of the only quite room in the house including her bedroom that only Marco was aloud into. He changed in the middle of her bathroom and looked in her long mirror, it had been a while since he had been swimming so the trunks were tight on him. He smiled and put his glasses back on and grabbed his book as well, leaving his bag with his clothes and other sleep over needed essentials on Mina's bed for safe keeping. He walked back down stairs and made a beeline for the nearest exit, only to get a cheeky whistle from Sasha. He only stuck his tongue out playfully before getting out of the large house and made his way to the shed pool... thing.

Now Mina had "forgotten" to tell Marco that his life long crush happened to be in that very pool, very much only in his swimming trunks and bag dumped on the side of the hot tub wooden boards. So Marco had gotten quite a shock when he opened to doors only to meet the eyes of the one and only, bad boy of the school. Jean Kristine.

Marco nearly dropped his book, stumbling back in surprise. "O-oh I'm sorry, I-I’ll go, d-didn't realize--"

But Jean just chuckled. It made Marco blush brighter. "It's fine, there's plenty of room. Come on in."  
Marco stood stock still for a moment, unsure but soon nodded and smiled, shuffling inside the steamy room and shutting the door behind him. He sat across from Jean, too shy to sit any closer.

Jean was handsome enough to be blinded from over there anyway. He had one sleeve tattoo on his right arm down to his elbow. Another spreading from his chest across his shoulder. And a pair of snake bite piercings on his lips.

Marco remembered how Mina had laughed and laughed when he'd first told her who he was crushing on. "Opposites attract I guess!" she'd guffawed.

Suddenly Marco couldn't stop wondering if Mina had somehow set this up, made sure Marco was in the hot tub the same time as Jean. It couldn't be a coincidence, right?  
But Marco wasn't sure how to strike up a casual conversation--especially with someone who made it so easy to blush. He opened his book instead, sighing dreamily as he sunk into the water, and began to read.

Marco was glad of the hot tubs warm temperature, his muscles relaxed as he began to read his book, he loved ones about mythology and with fantasy creatures in them, it may sound childish but he couldn't help but love it. It was a nice break from studying 24/7. The only problem was that his glasses steamed up after a few minutes and he would sigh and take them off to quickly wipe them off on the towel on the wooden floor boards. He couldn't help but look up a few times to look at Jean, he was relaxing too his eyes were closed and his chest... Oh gosh his chest, there were visible abs and that jawline... So sharp. Marco loved it but he would quickly look down to his book. The ginger werewolf girl and the pale female vampire were so cute togather, Marco wished they both would... Despite the mutual hatred of there tribes.

Marco sighed dramatically when the large male vampire had separated the girls hands and flirted more with the other vampire, clearly she only had eyes for the werewolf. It infuriated Marco, he hated this character. One of Jean's eyes opened on Marco's sigh and a grin appeared on his lips. "Did they not beat the bad guy?" 

Marco looked up suddenly, he blushed. "N-No... Just romantic tension keeps being broken off, it's frustrating." Marco realised he had been pouting and he straightened up and cleaned his glasses. Jean only laughed but it didn't sound teasing, "Reminds me of when I watched battle royal," he smirked, "the young love in that movie is brutal!" 

Marco's head titled and Jean looked up from staring at the water around Marco to Marco's confused speckled face, "dude, don't tell me you haven't watched it..." Marco smiled bashfully and shook his head.

"It's like the hunger games right?"

"No, no dude, there is dept and you learn something about EVERY character! They left fox-face in that pile of leaves and berries and never looked back." Jean shook his head, "way better story for one film and more gore too!"

Marco didn't wanna open his mouth because he was worried it would drop due to how passionate Jean was about movies. He had no idea about this side of Jean, Marco laughed and set his book down. "I guess I have to give it a watch soon then." That made Jean grin proudly.

Marco was fascinated by Jean's passion. He'd crushed on him from afar of course but never had the guts to talk to him. He wished he'd done it sooner. He looked at the page number on his book, memorizing it before setting it down away from the water.

"So what's that book about?" Jean asked, making Marco blush. He looked so genuinely interested...  
Marco twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he answered. "I-it's kinda like Twilight I guess, for reference. It's got vampires and werewolves, but it's really cool! The main characters are these two girls, a wolf and a vampire, who fall in love and team up to end this huge feud between their families--"

"Kinda like Romeo and Juliet too huh?" Jean said softly, and Marco was surprised to find he'd scooted closer to him as he'd spoken.  
Marco turned redder but smiled. "Y-yeah, kinda. But I don't think they die in the end. Hopefully."

Jean laughed at that, leaning back. He had such a nice laugh... Marco wanted to make him laugh more and struggled for something to keep the conversation going. His eyes fell to Jean's tattoos, and he smiled a bit, looking up at Jean and biting his lip. "U-um, I like your tattoos. Why'd you decide on those?"

Jean's eyes turned even brighter than when they'd been talking about the movie. "Oh you've really got me going now," he said, a sly smile on his face.

Marco watched Jean sit up and show his sleeve tattoo, it was a mixture of toned lines that looked like smoke and objects appearing from them. There was an ace of spades as Jean pointed out, a necklace with a heart pendant, a clock, a crown and a few roses to fill in spaces between, the detail was phenomenal and Marco peered at it and wanted to touch. 

His chest and shoulder was of a unicorn's head but it looked almost sad in a way, Marco wondered if it was because its neck was surrounded in crystals, the main swirled and the horn glistened. It was highlighted dark emerald green and the main a ghostly white. 

Jean went on about how the images on his sleeve were about different members in his family, his little sister was the crown of course. But he didn't have much of an explication for the unicorn and there crystals. He said he liked the design in his head so drew it out for the tattoo artist to draw. 

Marco had known Jean to be the artistic sorts, he peered at the tattoos even more. "They are really well done..." 

Jean chuckled, Marco knew he liked showing them off at any time he could, he had seen him showing them off to Connie and Sasha at another party, they kept touching his arms and making all kind of strange noises as Jean let them happily and sipped his beer gracefully. "I get them done from a pal of mine, he knows me well, so I always get a nice discount."

Marco smiled, he was happily falling into a convocation with his crush and it wasn't failing horribly like he might of thought. Jean then took his hands and showed him. "You can touch if you like, I could see your hands figiting under the water you know." The smirk was back and Marco blushed more before tracing the smoke in Jean's arm, his skin was soft and his fingers left droplets over him. Marco blushed more as he began to trace the other hand over Jean's other tattoo, it was way closer to his chest and Jean faced him more to let Marco get a better feel. Marco bit his lip and tried to focus on the tattoo but it's pretty hard when it's your crush your touching.

Marco traced the tattoo with his fingertips, mesmerized by the art and also how firm Jean's chest felt against his hand. He blushed as his eyes trailed down Jean's pecs to his abs.

He shyly pulled his hand away. "Y-you know I've always wanted a tattoo too," he admitted, looking up at Jean. "They can just be so beautiful? But I'm too scared of the pain."

Jean smiled wide hearing that. Marco couldn't help feeling proud that he could make Jean grin so wide. "Really? What were you thinking of getting? Any kind of style? Where'd you want it?"

Marco smiled sweetly. "U-um well I'd probably get flowers? Maybe on my back. What do you mean by style?"  
Jean's eyes went starry as he started to describe all the different kinds of tattoo styles. He seemed so excited--it made Marco even more excited. "I had no idea there were so many! You're really passionate about it huh? I like the way you smile when you talk about it."

Marco turned bright red. He had /not/ meant to say that. "Oh my god," he breathed. "I'm sorry that's really creepy isn't it, I--I just meant you--you look--I mean--"

His words cut short when he realized Jean had scooted closer to him. "I don't mind," he promised. "Really I don't."

Marco bit his lip and slowly moved his hand up Jean's tattoo again and his hand rested on his shoulder. Jean smiled again, "if I'm being honest... I love it when you smile and your glasses fall down a bit so you adjust them again. You smile a lot so it happens quite a bit and I think it's kinda cute." Jean admitted. 

Marco took in a sharp lungful of air, was Jean saying what he thought he was saying. His hand griped Jean's shoulder more as Jean's hand moved to Marco's side, squeezing his hip under the water. Jean's other hand touched the place between his neck and shoulder. He stared at Marco's neck, almost like it was a tasty treat that Jean would want to nibble his teeth into to salvor the taste. Marco exposed more of his neck and Jean massaged the area with his thump before cupping Marco's cheek. Jean leaned in more and Marco found himself leaning in too. Their noses bumped against the other and they both laughed. Jean tilted his head and Marco's other hand found its way around Jean's neck as they slowly met for their first kiss. 

It was soft and gentle like Marco wanted it to be, his heart was still pounding despite having Jean's lips against his own. He tilted his head more and found himself sighing happily as Jean licked his bottom lip. Marco opened his mouth quicker than he had liked but Jean tongue was on his in an instant.

Jean's kiss was so much better than Marco had ever expected. He was embarrassed that he wasn't nearly as good. He was too sloppy and shy and when Jean's tongue rubbed against his, he wasn't sure what to do with his own. He moaned softly against Jean's mouth.

Jean pulled back for a moment and Marco caught his breath--but he barely got it in before Jean stole it again, grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him deeper than before. Marco gasped and struggled to kiss back just as well.

Jean started to chuckle, scooted off the seat so he could kneel between Marco's legs. "You're so cute," he whispered against Marco's lips and then turned his head to kiss Marco's neck.

Marco gasped, bit his lip around a mewl. Jean's hands went to his sides and pulled him closer. "I-I've--I've never d-done anything like this," he admitted shyly, fighting the urge to cover his face in embarrassment.  
Jean smirked against his throat.

"Done what? Made out?" He pulled back to wiggle his brows at Marco. Marco's face turned even more red.

Jean laughed but quickly leaned down to nibble at Marco's neck again. Marco gasped and one of his hands rested on Jean's back as his legs shuddered in the water and next to Jean's legs. Marco panted for breath as Jean kissed him hot and heavy all over his neck and his face was ovously red from his blush. "J-Jean, keep going... I wanna, keep going..."

Marco heard Jean hum into his shoulder, it tickled a little. He bit Marco's shoulder playfully before leaning back to just kiss Marco again, their tongues collided again as they rolled their hips. They both gasped when there dicks bumped together though the thin layer of material. Marco's swimming trunks were tight and soon his dick began to get aroused and he whined needly and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck as Jean groaned and focused on getting them much needed friction. 

Marco could feel Jean's cock though his trunks and it excited him, he had heard rumours about piercing down there. It was mostly fuelled by Mina . Marco moaned louder into Jean's mouth only causing Jean's hips to grind harder against Marco's own. 

"Marco, fuck, you look really good like this..." Jean's eyes were half lidded with lust, Marco watched as he licked his lips before diving back into Marco's necks to cover Marco in love bites.

Marco whined as Jean nibbled on his neck but soon became impatient and pulled back, watching as Jean tugged his down over his hardness. His breath caught in his throat. No way. Was that?  
His mouth went dry in an instant. "Oh my god, you really do have a piercing," he gasped.

Jean raised his eyebrows at him and Marco turned red, realizing he'd said that out loud by accident. He scrambled to apologize but Jean just grinned. "Do you want to touch it?" he asked, Marco couldn't have nodded faster, then taking Marco's hand gently. He wrapped their hands around him and groaned deep. Marco shivered and moaned softly as Jean ran his thumbs along the stud in the tip of his cock.

Marco blushed harder as Jean rocked his hips into his hand. He followed Jean's hand and gently played with his piercing. He couldn't help but look up at Jean and watch him as he played with his cock, Marco decided if he was to ever have a courage boost it would have be now. Since Jean was kneeling on the underwater ledge that he was sitting on not too long ago, his cock hanged above the water, Marco looked up into Jean's eyes. "Move back a little bit, please? I need more room..." 

Jean tilted his head but did as he was told, his eyes widened as he saw Marco's face lean down closer to his groin. Marco sat on the seat and scooted close. He was still gently stroking Jean as his other hand griped Jean's hip. Jean grunted weakly but smirked. "You gonna suck my cock Marco? You look so cute right now, you know~" There was a purr in his voice that made Marco shiver. 

Marco's tongue peeked out to give a small lap to Jean's cock head, it was a shy lick but it made Jean bite his lip hard. Happy with the reaction, Marco held to base of Jean's cock to keep it still and gently worked his tongue up the shaft and to tease the dripping cock head. He played with the piecing causing Jean's hips to buck up. Marco wanted it to be good to Jean, so when one of Jean's hands lead Marco's mouth to open and take in his cock's head, Marco almost squirmed in delight. 

"F-Fuck, you like this don't you..." Marco's eyes looked up to Jean, he quickly realised his still had his glasses on but when he went to pull them off Jean's hand pushed Marco's away. "Keep em' on, you look... Nice with them on," Jean admitted with a stutter. Marco's thighs quaked at the complement and his dick strained in his pants as he began to bob his head slowly.

Marco had never done anything like this before, but he wished he had. The taste and feel of Jean in his mouth made his skin burn with pleasure. He bobbed his head and sucked eagerly, wanting nothing more than to please Jean. When his swim trunks started to feel tighter, he only pulled away long enough to shimmy them off a little.  
His cheeks were red with embarrassment, looking up at Jean shyly. "A-am I doing it right?" he asked.

Jean grinned, before reaching out to rub his fingers through his hair. "You're doing incredible," he breathed. His smile turned mischievous in an instant however. "Can I show you something though?"  
Marco nodded nervously, but there was a grin on his face. Jean's fingers tangled in Marco's hair, and he lifted his cock to rub the head over Marco's lip. "Open up," he whispered, and Marco did as told.

His eyes went wide and starry as Jean pushed him down on his cock. He started to tear up a bit as it went deeper but he felt so good and dirty. Jean stopped when he coughed lightly, and let him pull away. Marco moaned as he was tugged off. The piercing had felt so strange back there, made his throat tickle. He couldn't help reaching underneath the warm water to stroke himself needily.

Jean grunted as Marco began to chatch on to what he was doing, he let Jean lead him to take more and more of him and Jean learned to pull back just as it was enough for Marco. Marco could feel his hips swaying in the water. His trunks kept his thighs together because he had forgotten to take them all the way off. Marco every time he pulled back he would moan and whine before he opened his mouth to take Jean again. Jean's breathing became harsher before he began to rock his hips a little harder. Marco noticed how Jean had sped up and pulled back a little longer, Jean laughed breathlessly. "Babe, I'm gonna cum if you keep going." 

Marco backed up further and kneeled up on the seat to kiss Jean, who was happy to kiss back. "J-Jean... I wanna keep going... The full way." He whispered leaning against Jean's warm body. 

He heard Jean groan before both of Jean's hands reached down and griped both of his cheeks, Marco squeaked and looks up at Jean. "Good thing I brought condoms and lube then~" Jean nibbled on Marco's neck also to hear him whimper and squirm as Marco's hips bucked up as Jean massaged his ass roughly. "God, I wanna fuck you so hard... Your ass is so soft."

Marco moaned, grinding against Jean. He felt so sexy when Jean talked about him that way. It made his whole body feel warm. "I-I'm still a virgin," he admitted, leaning back and looking at Jean shyly.

Jean only smirked. "I know," he told him. "I can't wait to show you how good it feels."

Marco was sure that was the cheesiest line he'd ever heard but he only giggled and wiggled his hips. "W-where's the lube?"

Jean scrambled to grab his bag after being reminded and Marco squirmed to get his trunks off all the way. By the time Jean get back he was ready to kiss all over Jean's face. Jean carefully pulled him onto his lap above the water. "I'm gonna finger you now," he whispered. "Is that okay?"  
Marco blushed and nodded, hiding his face in Jean's neck. "Please."  
Jean uncapped the lube, squirted some on his fingers. Marco gasped at the coolness on his hot skin and bit his lip as Jean's middle finger traced his hole and slowly, slowly pushed inside.

Marco rolled his hips against Jean as Jean's finger gently pushed though. Marco, instead of biteing on his lip, nibbled on Jean's neck instead. Jean seemed to know what to do and wrapped an hand around Marco's dripping dick and jerked slowly but enough to make Marco's legs open in delight. He rutted against Jean as Jean's finger pushed in more. Marco noticed Jean was having trouble pushing in fully because of his cheeks so Marco's free hand reached around and pulled one of his cheeks apart and he felt Jean grin into his shoulder as he pushed his finger as far as he could. 

"F-Fuck, so tight and warm, Marco... I can't wait to fuck you and feel it around my cock." Marco blushed at Jean's words but just pushed against Jean's fingers hard and whimpered. Then, Jean would squeeze his dick occasionally to surprise him and make him squeak. He panted loudly as Jean thrusted his finger in and out of Marco, Marco pulled back to kiss Jean needily and as he did Jean added in his second finger and Marco's back arched. "J-Jean! Oh my god... Keep doing that...!" 

He could feel Jean begin to stretch his entrance with his two fingers while his pace on his cock increased, Marco's eyes rolled back. His mouth opening on breathy whines and gasps. 

"Your so loud, I wonder is anyone can hear us~" Jean smirked and Marco hid his face in his shoulder to keep his moans down but it was so difficult not to let his whimpers out.

Marco was so embarrassed by the thought that someone might hear him--but even more so, he felt aroused by the thought. It made him bite his lip as Jean carefully stretched him on two fingers. Jean kept praising him, calling him beautiful as he slowly scissored his fingers and let him get used to it.  
Marco moaned softer into Jean's shoulder, but no less needy. "J-Jean, put in another--I can take it!"  
Jean chuckled, kissing Marco's shoulder. "Yeah? Lemme show you something first."

He moved his hand off Marco's dick, putting it on his hip instead and rubbing soothingly as his fingers moved inside Marco. Finally he found what he was looking for--or Marco assumed he did, because Jean pressed down on something inside him that made his eyes go wide and his moan turn louder. "O-oh my god!" he gasped, his back arching. "J-Jean oh my--w-what is--what are you--!"  
Jean smirked, moving the pressure off, "You like that? It's your prostate, baby. Sensitive, right?"

Marco blushed and nodded, rocking his hips and vainly hoping Jean would play with it again. "More," he moaned needily. "Jean please!"  
Jean grinned against his shoulder and carefully pushed three fingers in now. Marco's lips spread into a grin as well.

Marco could feel Jean fingers push in deeper and deeper. He sat up more and moaned into Jean's hair, his arm around Jean's shoulder hugged him tight to him as Jean's hand stayed away from his weeping dick to Marco's cheeks and gave it a soft slap to feel it jiggle before pulling it apart to exspose Marco's hole more for his fingers. He applied more pressure to Marco's prostrate to hear him squeak, his hips jerked and his dick rubbed against Jean's abs. 

"J-Jean...! So close-- I feel so full already...!" Jean groaned at Marco's statement. He panted against Marco's hicky covered neck and nibbled at any place he could reach. 

"But we haven't gotten to the main event yet, you feel ready baby?" His eyes sparkled before he pushed his fingers apart spreading Marco further. Jean took a couple more minutes while Marco chewed on his bottom lip, his hips swivelling back onto Jean's fingers, before Jean grunted, "Fuck, your ready, let's get you into a position."

Marco squeaked as he was picked up and manhandled, they kissed needily and sloppily as they moved. Jean spun him around to have Marco face away from the pool and to kneel on the underwater bench, his elbows were in the wooden planks on the flooring around the edge were Jean's bag sat. Marco looked back over his shoulder and whimpered back at Jean, Jean leaned over him and kissed him gently. "Can you get my my condom? I want us to be safe y'know, and I don't think Mina wants my cum in her pool." He chuckled before massaging Marco's plump ass with his palms.

Marco's face was so red he was sure. It was settling in now that he was really doing this. As nervous as he was, he found himself even more excited. He reached for Jean's bag, feeling Jean's cock and the stud inside rubbing against his cheeks. It made his heart race.

Finally he found a little square package. He wasn't sure at first it was what he'd been looking for but Jean groaned thank you before reaching for it and that confirmed it.  
Marco looked over his shoulder at Jean ripping the package open and then sliding the condom over his cock with ease. "You ready?" Jean asked sweetly.

Marco nodded, he felt Jean's head press against him. Marco hid his face in his hands nervously, feeling Jean slowly slide in. "Tell me how you want it baby," Jean whispered.

Marco shivered and moaned, "Hard a-and fast, I wanna feel you inside me, please!"

Jean groaned and ran his fingers along Marco's sides. "Fuckkk, I'll give you what you need."

Marco's mouth fell open on a whine as Jean's cock pushed past his rim, slipping though easily with the lube Jean had slathered on and the amount of fingering, this didn't stop Marco from crying out softly. He muffled some of his loud moans into his arm as Jean griped his beautiful hips as he kept pushing in. Marco's back arched more as Jean continued pushing until Jean had bottomed out. Jean lay across Marco's back and groaned. Marco found his thighs quivering on the seat, as he panted Jean's name into his arm.

Jean began to kiss Marco's ear and also moved to his nape. "S-Shit, You feel so damn good around me... Virgin tight," There was a purr in Jean's voice that made Marco mewl. Jean's hips began to rock and Marco whimpered loudly. Jean was so thick inside him and he could feel the piercing though the condom. As Jean rocked it almost rubbed against Marco's prostrate but not quite as well as Jean's fingers could. Marco whined loudly and found himself begging. 

"J-Jean, move... I have been waiting s-so long, please fuck me... A-Ahn..." He hid his face in his arms again embarrassed, but Jean stopped and leaned over Marco more. 

"Show me how much you want it... Fuck yourself on my cock, baby." He growled, next to Marco's ear, causing Marco to whine before looking back and gently pushing his hips back. Licking his lips up at Jean as he leaned back to enjoy the site of Marco pushing against his cock get it inside him.

Marco bit his lip hard, looking back at Jean and holding down a moan at the lustful way Jean looked at him. It made his heart hammer in his chest, trying to think of how to make Jean fuck him like he needed it.  
He slowly started to wiggle his hips, moaning softly at how deep Jean was, how wide he stretched him. He pulled off, just a bit, just enough to feel the difference, and then slid back onto him.

It felt so good, Marco moaned louder and hid his face in his hands. "That's it baby, just like that," Jean praised.  
Marco bit his lip again, and suddenly remembered that dance Mina had taught him. It was so embarrassing, but maybe Jean would like it?  
He glanced back and started to rock his hips more, faster and harder, arching his back so his ass jiggled against Jean's hips.

The look on Jean's face said it all. "Holy shit," he breathed, grabbing Marco's ass in both hands.

Marco felt Jean rock back into him, Jean's breathing increased and he seemed to groan. "You can twerk? Fuck, holy shit, fuck... I might just cum right now if you keep this up...!" Marco stopped immediately and whined unhappily at the statement. Jean threw his head back as he laughed and but quickly leant against Marco's back, "Fuck that's amazing, wanna go a little faster then?"

Marco whimpered and nodded quickly into his arm, "p-please fuck me...!" Came the muffled reply. Though Marco couldn't see, Jean grinned as he began to pull back, till the tip of his cock was still inside and it made Marco want to protest before Jean slipped out but as soon as he opened his mouth Jean slammed back inside. Marco's back arched on a beautiful moan and his dick twitched in the water. He piercing had hit his prostrate so right Marco was worried he could only take a minute of this rough treatment before he came. He panted out Jean's name, Jean's hands smoothed across Marco's hot skin before one looped under Marco's arm and his hand held Marco's throat. Marco whined at this gesture, Jean let his fingers gently lay at Marco's throat. They tickled when Jean moved them but it meant Jean was closer so Marco liked it. Jean's hips began to work up a quick rhythm. Marco's moans became more high pitched as the breath was knocked out of him because of the large cock thrusting inside of him. Marco wanted to bury his face into his arm again but the hand around his neck tightened gently making Marco mewl in delight, he loved how Jean fucked him and how he held him, his legs couldn't help but widen. 

Jean's other hand was placed on his ass, giving it gentle smack, totally painless, to make it jiggle and to feel Marco tighten around him. There grunts and moans mixed with eachother and Jean was sure others could hear it from outside.

Marco was sure he'd lost his mind. This felt so good, so good he could barely think. His hands brushed Jean's on his neck, and he shivered when Jean moved them to cup his jaw and pull him into a kiss.  
He moaned softly into it, working his hips back harder. He felt himself getting close, a little embarrassed at it starting so soon. "Jean," he whined. "It feels so good, don't stop, I'm so close!"

Jean groaned, leaning his forehead against Marco's back. "Yeah?" he asked, voice gruff. "It's okay baby, come on my cock. Don't hold back."  
Marco whimpered, hiding his face in his hands again. But it only took a few more thrusts until he shivered and came hard, squealing his release and shuddering against the edge of the hot tub. Jean paused behind him, rubbing his back soothingly.

But Marco looked back and said, "Y-your turn right? Y-you can keep going~"

Marco's head rolled back as Jean began to thrust again, his hips meet Jean's everytime. His hole twitched around Jean as Marco hiccuped a gasp. He was oh-so-fucking sensitive and Jean made him this way. The hand on Marco's throat tightened a little as his thrust sped up, implying his soon realise. Marco bit his lip around a loud drawn out whine, the piercing was driveing him wild and caused his hips to buck a few times as it hit his sensitive place. 

Jean's hips worked hard and fast makeing Marco's legs close a little more helping him become tighter around Jean. His hips thrusted back on there own accord, he was on a loop of wanting to be filled when he felt empty and wanting Jean inside him for as long as possible.

Loud moans fell from Marco's mouth without meaning to, not that he could help it with the way Jean's hand gripped his throat making his gasp, it kept his back arched and still for Jean to thrust into hard. Jean's thrusts seemed to get harder and soon there moans mingled in the room as the water splashed around their thighs. 

Jean's breathing became harsher as he growled into Marco's ear gently. "G-Gonna cum soon babe... Can I cum on your pretty ass? Mark it all up~" Marco nodded quickly as the hand around his neck tightened more before Jean pulled back and pulled out of Marco completely, causing Marco to whimper but arched his back and wiggles is hips as Jean tore off the condom and threw it somewhere on the side before. Jerking himself off quickly, Marco looked back to watch Jean's eyes shut tight before one of Jean's hands griped his ass hard as he came all over Marco's ass. Marco shivered at the feeling, Jean it was cool against his burning skin and made him look back and crawl more out of the water so more would stay on as Jean gently stroked Marco's thighs.

Marco practically melted against the side of the hot tub, grinning dazedly and looking back at Jean. "That was amazing," he breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

Jean chuckled behind him. "Hey, no falling asleep. Not in the hot tub at least, come on lets get you out."  
Marco sighed grumpily but let Jean hurry him out of the water and back into his trunks. "You have a change of clothes right?"

Marco nodded and went to grab it--before remembering he'd left it in Mina's room. He turned red with embarrassment. Jean only laughed. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone see your walk of shame."

"Thank you," Marco said, his smile sweet. He never would have expected Jean could be so... responsible. It was strange but comforting, and Marco was thankful for it.

Jean wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulders and led him outside. No one looked at them weird, thankfully. Marco hoped that meant no one had noticed their shenanigans. 

(Both boys didn't notice a sign on the door leading to the hot tub read occupied, in Mina's curly handwriting with an added winky face).

But when they got to Mina's door, they clearly heard her moan something that sounded suspiciously like Annie. Marco's eyes went wide, especially when he heard another girl's moan join in.

They backed slowly from the door. Marco couldn't help smile. "I'm happy for her but these trunks are uncomfortable," he muttered.

Jean just laughed. "Hey, why don't we get you a towel and I'll lend you my hoodie?" he suggested, leading Marco back downstairs. "We can just hang out on the couch till she's done."  
Marco blushed at the thought of wearing Jean's clothes, but he liked the idea very much. Soon he sat curled against Jean's side and talking to him and his friends Sasha and Connie. He didn't notice falling asleep, and neither did anyone else, except for Jean, who whispered goodnight and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you all enjoyed! <3 we had so much fun writing 


End file.
